


wanting the suns and moons endlessly

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Designer Shindou Hikaru, Designer Touya Akira, First Kiss, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress of Fashion Week is getting to Akira. Fortunately, Hikaru calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanting the suns and moons endlessly

Akira let out a frustrated breath as he stepped back from the mannequin. It wasn't working. When he sketched out a design and picked out his fabrics, he had a plan. It was a good plan. He was a Touya and Touyas were known throughout the fashion world for being brilliant in their designs. His father was the Meijin of the fashion world and everyone clamored for his clothes after Fashion Week.

This was Akira's second Fashion Week, not even his first, so why was he so jittery? He turned away from his mannequin to pour himself a cup of green tea. He knew why. There was no point denying why he was nervous. This was Hikaru's first Fashion Week.

Shindou Hikaru.

When they had first met, Hikaru seemed like he didn't know the difference between cashmere and chiffon, but then he designed the most brilliant pants suit Akira had ever seen. Just like that. Such raw talent that felt honed and refined in the hands of Hikaru and Akira couldn't help but be intrigued. He chased after Hikaru until Hikaru started chasing after him. First Hikaru enrolled in a fashion school to refine his skills, then turned pro as a designer.

Akira didn't mind admitting how good it felt that Hikaru was nipping at his heels. Hikaru was both frustrating and brilliant, blurring the lines between ametaur and genius depending on the time of day it felt like, and he was Akira's eternal rival. There was no other designer in the fashion world that Akira wanted as his rival, no one that would push and pull him to new fashion heights.

His phone rang and Akira saw Hikaru's name flash on the screen. He answered the call. "Evening, Hikaru." It was more like morning as Akira checked the time. One am.

"Hey, Akira. I figured you'd be up with only four more weeks until Fashion Week. Did you want to come over to my place to look at fabrics?"

Akira glanced at his mannequin with his unworkable design before answering. There was really only one answer. "I do. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He caught a taxi to take him to Hikaru's apartment. During the car ride, Akira wondered what sort of fabrics Hikaru had his hands on. Hikaru's last showing was a small fashion showing at a mall and the theme for the designers was red. Seeing Hikaru's clothes on the models made Akira want to take out his sketchbook and try to one up him. Hikaru's designs were extravagant enough for the runway, but commerical enough that they could easily be translated into ready to wear clothing with very few adjustments. What really made the difference was the fabrics that Hikaru used. Hikaru refused to tell him where he got them which made Akira's fingers itch and his temper explode.

Akira arrived at Hikaru's apartment and Hikaru let him inside. There was a frenzied calm about Hikaru and Akira immediately went into the kitchen to make Hikaru some food. Hikaru probably didn't have anything but instant ramen, and checking a few cupboards, he was right.

"Akira, what are you doing?"

"Making you ramen. I know you haven't eaten in hours." Akira pushed a button on the microwave and turned around to face Hikaru. "So where's the fabrics you wanted to show me?"

Hikaru took Akira by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Or what used to be Hikaru's bedroom as Akira's eyes widened. He couldn't even see Hikaru's futon anymore with it being covered completely in fabrics. Along Hikaru's window were mannequins in various stages of dress and undress.

Immediately, Akira focused on Hikaru's designs. "Color blocking, Hikaru? Really?"

"Hey! Color blocking is in for the spring. You're just jealous that you haven't thought of it yet. Especially when I use this." Hikaru dropped Akira's hand to pick up a shimmering blue fabric from the bed. "See, if I use this on the side of the dress-"

Akira shook his head as he grabbed the fabric out of Hikaru's hands. "No, no. This fabric is much too flimsy to hold up where you want it to go. There would be too much sagging and bunching at the same time." Akira glanced on the bed and picked up another piece of fabric. "This would fit your idea a lot better. See how there's some structure to it?"

"You haven't even _seen_ my sketch!" Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he stumbled to his desk to grab his sketchbook. "You can't just go and make wild accusations without seeing what I'm doing, Akira."

"I can read your designing from a mile away. I don't need your sketchbook. And you can't keep making wild moves in hopes that they work on the runway!"

This was great. This was exactly what Akira was missing before Hikaru called him to come over to his apartment. There was no one else in the fashion world who could rile him up like Hikaru did, no one else who sparked his imagination. As Hikaru shoved his sketchbook into Akira's hands, Akira's mind was already racing on how he could fix his own design back at his studio to make it work. He looked at Hikaru's sketch. It was good and Akira could see where Hikaru was going with it.

"I like it," he said as he handed the sketchbook back to Hikaru. "You're going to win against an average fashion designer, but that fabric choice is not enough. You know that."

Hikaru grinned. "That's why I'm building a dress under the dress to give its shape a better structure. No one will even know it's there."

Akira's mouth dropped open. Yes, if Hikaru did that, he could see just how well the blue would work in the color blocking. It was brilliant. "Okay, fine. I concede." He felt like had run a marathon after their argument.

Hikaru smirked. "There is a method to my madness, you know."

"I know. Only you are my rival." It hit Akira that Hikaru was _more_ than his rival. He wouldn't take a taxi to any other designer's apartment to discuss fashion. No one else made him feel alive like Hikaru. "Hikaru."

Hikaru met his gaze. "Akira." He dropped his sketchbook as Akira took a step forward. "What are you thinking?"

"You know what I'm thinking, Hikaru." Hikaru grinned and Akira knew they were on the same wavelength. Akira was relieved. He didn't want to be the only one feeling like he did. There were so many moments throughout their rivalry when they noticed a detail only the other had spotted.

"How could I not? It's not like Waya would indulge me like you do." Hikaru closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him. "You hate ramen and you made me it so I could eat."

Akira snorted. "I put it in the microwave to cook and you still haven't eaten yet."

"So I'll eat as soon as you kiss me. I know you want to kiss me, Akira."

"You mean you want to kiss me!" Akira took a deep breath. Even in this, Hikaru could rile him up. "Fine, we'll both kiss each other." 

Akira pressed his lips against Hikaru's in a kiss. It wasn't like Akira had preoccupied himself with romance all that much, not when there were so many fashion trends and designers to keep up with. But fashion was art, as his father liked to say, and art was love. Ever since he'd met Hikaru, his fashion had been wrapped up in him until Akira couldn't see anything else. As Hikaru held him tighter, Akira kissed him harder.

They stumbled into bed, Hikaru pressed down into the fabrics and Akira straddled him. He broke his kiss to stare down at Hikaru. Hikaru was so beautiful. Akira wanted to sketch an entire collection inspired by Hikaru. Several collections. The entire world needed to see how beautiful Hikaru was to him.

Hikaru reached up and cupped Akira's cheek. "You're thinking too much. That's what's wrong with your fashion sometimes."

Hikaru's words didn't hold any heat to them, but Akira still narrowed his eyes at him. "You're too wild and careless with your fashion."

Hikaru laughed. "I guess that's why we make a good team. Now come here." He pulled Akira down into another kiss.

They could finish arguing about fabric in the morning.


End file.
